


Sweetheart

by fyredancer



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bottom Tom, F/M, M/M, Other, PWP, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyredancer/pseuds/fyredancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom's date turns out to be a bust, he knows he can turn to his twin for a "helping hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

"Please be gentle with me; it's my first time."

Those were never words that Tom wanted to hear when he was hot and ready for it after a brilliant concert. He'd gotten the number of a particularly spectacular, if somewhat young-looking blonde with gorgeous hair in thick, honey cascades that fell to her butt, which was covered with the sluttiest little black micro-skirt. She was all doe-like blue eyes and pouting lips that he'd been looking forward to getting on his cock, then she had to go and drop a bombshell like that on him barely three steps through the door.

"Are you serious?" Tom blurted. Not the most gentlemanly of responses.

Those beautiful pink-glossed lips pouted at him and the girl shot him a reproachful look through heavily made-up eyes. "I don't normally dress like this, you know," she informed him almost primly, moving as though to sit on the edge of the bed, then bobbing awkwardly in place as though considering her skirt. She pressed her knees together and remained standing. "I just, I wanted to make sure I got your attention, okay?"

Tom groaned. "Hold on...just hold on a minute, yeah?" He made a beeline for the door that connected this room to his twin's. Without even bothering to tap on it first, he twisted the knob and peeked inside.

Bill's head lifted as Tom got the door open, cracking it just enough to catch sight of his twin where he was seated on the edge of his bed. Their eyes met and a jolt of excitement ran down Tom's spine; part anticipation, part sheer voyeuristic pleasure. Bill flipped hair out of his face and licked his lips, looking wickedly interested as he met Tom's eyes, then he slid his manicured hand into the vibrant red hair of the girl going down on him.

"Hold on a minute, would you, sweetheart?" Bill requested, and the girl pulled off and stayed on her knees.

Bill didn't even bother to hitch his boxers up as he ducked around the redhead, making it look like a complicated dance step, and bounced over to the cracked-open door with an almost manic grin. "Tom? What's up?"

"I picked up a virgin," Tom said, doing his best to mask the disgust. He'd wanted to get his rocks off _hard,_ and right away, and all of the delay was making him seriously grumpy. In fact, he'd pretty much planned on getting a blow, giving her a lick, and kicking her out as a precursor to the rest of the evening, but now...

Bill tugged on his hard, wet cock, raising a brow. "And that's my problem...how?" He grinned as he said it, anyhow, leaning in close enough to press their foreheads together as his hand teased, teased at his own cock.

"You're better with virgins," Tom admitted with an eloquent roll of his eyes. "Come on, Bill, I want to get off like _now._ Can't we trade?"

Bill heaved in a sigh. "What does she look like?"

"You remember the..." Tom started to shape a curvy chest with his hands and Bill rolled his own eyes, pushing the connecting door against Tom's resistance. "Or you could take a look." He widened the door to give Bill a glimpse of his pick-up.

"The invisible woman," Bill said flatly. "No deal."

"Huh—what?" Tom's head swung around.

His hotel room was, in fact, empty.

"Fuck," Tom expostulated, stunned that the girl had up and left, virgin or no. She'd seemed so into him, even to the point of going to all that trouble to catch his eye and slip him her number. It had been printed on a card with her name and picture on it.

"Lack of it is more like the problem," Bill told him with a smirk, grasping the handle on his side of the door to pull it shut.

"Hey, wait, don't just..." Tom began, then added hopefully, "...can I...?"

"No way," Bill said, even as his smirk broadened. His thumb and forefinger were circling the head of his cock now, wanking the foreskin back and forth. Looking down at the sight of him, the wet tip of him appearing again and again from behind his fingers and foreskin, was delicious enough it tempted Tom to drop to his knees and do what the girl had been doing for him. "You _know_ what kind of mood I'm in tonight. I got mine; now go check the hallway or something for yours, I'll bet she's crying out there. At least offer her cab fare, you jackass."

"Whatever," Tom muttered, reaching up an absent hand to scratch the scalp between his 'rows. He let go of the door, noticing Bill didn't pull it all the way shut, and he grabbed the waist of his jeans as he made a beeline for the hallway.

The deserted hallway.

"Fuck," Tom muttered again, now kind of feeling like an asshole but he really was no good with virgins. Experience and a couple of crestfallen girls 'expecting him to have been nicer' had taught him that. If he'd been able to trade her off on Bill, they all could've been happy.

He tried to redeem himself by checking all the way to the elevator, despite the raging hard-on in his boxers. It was more the thought of sex now, as well as the lingering sight of Bill's hand working himself, than the pretty blonde herself that kept him from flagging.

Tom practically sprinted back to his room. Well, went as fast as he could without tripping. He strode back to the interconnecting door and shoved it open without a second thought.

"Bill, she ran out," Tom began without preamble.

Bill was on the edge of his bed with his legs spread to either side of the redhead and he palmed dark hair back from his sweaty face with an annoyed toss. "Tom! In the middle of something, here." He gestured to the redhead, whose head was still bobbing enthusiastically between his legs. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Tom shifted from one foot to the other. " _You_ know," he began. They could say anything to each other, but there were some things Tom preferred not to voice aloud.

Bill's head came up fast and there was a predatory glint in his eye. "All right, but only if I get to..."

"I _know_ ," Tom replied testily.

Bill threaded his fingers through the girl's red hair, such a rich and coppery-magenta color Tom had to wonder if it was real. She pulled off him with a noise of protest and he gave her an encouraging little smile, the coaxing look he used on people he recognized as easy marks.

"Can you keep a secret, sweetheart?" Bill asked her, tipping a conspiratorial wink.

The girl wriggled on her knees in front of him and Tom rolled his eyes, all too able to picture her expression. She'd probably all but creamed herself.

"Sure," the redhead replied hoarsely. She looked over her shoulder at Tom and her glance was thorough, measuring, going from his head to his crotch. "Are we gonna do your brother?"

Bill leaned back on the bed onto both elbows, his grin blinding with its fierce beauty. "I think that's what he has in mind, yes. You up for it?"

The girl got up from the floor. She was passably pretty, pale green eyes in an oval face, and had nice curves on a slender frame. She was wearing a green and black corset top that emphasized her waist and pushed her small breasts up, and a gauzy sort of green skirt. Her feet were bare. She seated herself on the bed beside Bill as he patted the duvet.

"Yes, oh, yes," she murmured.

Tom smirked, and saw it mirrored on his brother's face as he stepped forward and pulled the door handle until it clicked shut.

"You've gotten me so hot already," Bill told her, turning to nudge at her temple with his forehead. She tipped her head to meet his mouth and he pulled his chin back with the slightest shake of his head. "I think it's Tom's turn to get you going, don't you think? It's only fair, since he's late to our little party."

The redhead turned an appraising look on him that Tom returned, licking at his lower lip without quite tonguing his lip-ring. "Sure," she said, and scooted back further on the bed as Bill put one hand to her arm, encouraging her to lie back and get comfortable.

Bill turned a look on Tom that told him he was wearing far too many clothes. Tom shrugged and shucked his shirt off as he joined them on the bed, kicking his sneakers off too.

As Tom bent down over her thighs, glad they were bare instead of sheathed in nylons or fishnets, Bill gathered up the girl's skirt for him. She was already breathing hard.

"Nice thong," he told her. It was emerald green to go with the corset. She giggled acknowledgement and he pulled the scrap of fabric aside, replacing it with his tongue.

"Oh!" the redhead cried, as he dove right in and gave her clit quick, insistent licks. He backed off long enough to pull the thong down further, noting it was damp and thinking that would please Bill; he definitely liked knowing that even the thought of being with him could get them wet.

With the thong out of the way, Tom pushed his face into her already sopping crotch, nosing at her clit and sinking his tongue into her as deep as it would go. She groaned and her thighs tightened around his head.

As he lapped at her steadily, Tom was aware of movement on the bed beside them, but barely. Bill was shifting and the rustle of fabric let Tom know that more clothing was being discarded. He would be impatient; he would be about as ready to go as Tom would, and that didn't bode well for Tom.

He ducked his head and concentrated on making the redhead come. He pushed her thighs open and gave her a few long licks and, when she whimpered, he closed his lips around her clit and suckled it while sinking a finger into her. She writhed underneath him and her breath sped up, harsh and fast in her throat.

Tom gazed up the length of her body, swirling his tongue around her clit as more movement shifted the bed. Bill was at the girl's head, jacking his cock near her mouth and she was trying to shift so that she could accommodate him, but the angle was bad. She would have to turn on her side to take his cock in, and Tom had her flat on her back with one hand gripping her thigh.

"It's okay," Bill whispered, pressing two fingers to her mouth. She sucked them in and Tom closed his eyes, adding another finger to her soft heat while he tongued her clit. She started to buck underneath him and he pressed her down firmly with one hand, fucking her on his fingers as he worked her sensitive flesh with his mouth.

More movement, and there were rough hands on Tom's belt as the girl cried out and grew swollen and wetter against his lips and tongue. "Uh, uhhh," her satisfied cries filled the air. A familiar hand grasped Tom through his boxers, fondling his cock as he kept working gently on the heated silken flesh between his lips. The redhead was trying to scoot back away from his mouth now. "Oh, ohh, stop, it's too much!"

Tom leaned back and rose to his knees on the bed. The girl lay spread out before him, green thong still strung between her thighs, her fair skin flushed in patches over her throat and neck and face, her eyes mostly closed. Bill was pressed up behind him now and he pulled Tom against him with one arm, stroking his stomach as he pushed his cock up against Tom's butt. Tom bit his lip, eyes half-lidding as he felt Bill fit himself against the cleft of his ass, rubbing slowly and with just enough pressure that Tom knew it was a promise for more.

"I think it's Tom's turn now, don't you, sweetheart?" Bill asked her.

The girl pushed herself up on her elbows and gave them a giddy smile. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled, rolling and twisting in one lithe move until she was facing Tom's boxers where he knelt on the bed. Without hesitation, she hooked his boxers down and freed his cock, taking it in one hand and guiding it between her gloss-smeared lips.

Tom's head went back against his brother's shoulder. The pleasure wasn't as sharp, as immediate as getting sucked down into Bill's sinful hot mouth but it was definitely enjoyable and he had no complaints. As her head bobbed and her mouth took him in, Bill pushed Tom's boxers further out of the way, and that touch made him shudder and thrust up a bit until the girl made a noise of protest.

"She's good, isn't she?" Bill said, stroking his bare hip with sharp nails, and Tom shuddered again.

"Mm-hmm," he agreed noncommittally. Tom had a fine line to walk; commending her skill could lead to enjoying less of Bill's in the immediate future.

"Give me a taste," Bill said, impatient, tugging at one of Tom's braids.

Tom's eyes flickered edgily to Bill and he licked his lip, still tasting fresh arousal. Did Bill really want to push it so soon? Bill wasn't going to wait for Tom to make up his mind, though; he tugged Tom's face into alignment and kissed his mouth open, tongue delving inside.

The girl made a soft sound around Tom's cock and pulled off, but they both ignored her as Tom met his brother's kiss, biting Bill's lip a little before ceding dominance, letting Bill claim control. Bill pushed his tongue stud into Tom's mouth the way Tom liked it, then dragged it around a little more aggressively than Tom preferred but that was the kind of mood Bill was in tonight, and Tom had known it coming in.

Maybe coming to Bill when he knew his twin was in this mood was an easy way of getting what he wanted without having to _ask_.

Tom couldn't help but make a noise when Bill's tongue stroked against his and he deployed that stud of his in the way that made Tom's dick jerk an instant response. They were so wrapped up in the kiss, Tom hadn't noticed the girl had stopped sucking.

"Oh my god, I knew it," the redhead said rapturously, still stroking Tom's cock with a fervent hand.

Bill broke the kiss to give her a basilisk-stony stare. "You can't tell anyone, or we'll sue you for libel," he informed her.

"Or slander," Tom added.

"Whatever. And our manager will be asking you to sign a non-disclosure agreement on the way out. Legally binding," Bill concluded.

The redhead's face fell. "Serious?"

Bill ran a hand up Tom from his thigh, over his chest, past sculpted abs to one tight pec where he cupped a hard little nipple. With barely a roll of his thumb and forefinger it was firm, and Tom's face was getting red. He wanted to make some noise but he bit his lip instead. Bill asked her, "You want to have sex with us, or not?"

"Fuck, yes," the redhead breathed, and Tom knew from the desperate look on her face they _had_ her.

"You can't tell anyone," Bill repeated.

"I know; I can't tell anyone. You already said I couldn't tell anyone I'd slept with _you_ ," the redhead said, aiming a pout in Bill's direction.

"I have a reputation to uphold," Bill said loftily, squeezing Tom's hip before curving his hand around Tom's cock along with hers, until they were pumping him together. "Just like Tom, here, does." He nudged at Tom's cheek with his nose, urging him to meet him halfway, and Tom kissed his brother again as the girl bent to enclose him in her greedily-sucking mouth.

Tom felt hot, a little light-headed as he gave in to Bill's kiss. The girl was good; her mouth felt amazing on his dick, but that wasn't the only thing stringing him tight tonight. He did his best not to whimper as Bill's tongue thrilled briefly in his mouth and he cupped Tom's jaw with his long-nailed hands and pressed the heat of his dick against the crease of Tom's ass. A small, clinical part of Tom thought that he should be struggling with this more; that he shouldn't be giving in to Bill so easily. Then he thought about Bill kissing him like this if he were to push in and put his cock in him right now, and Tom bit down on Bill's tongue with a groan. His swollen dick twitched in the girl's mouth and she tongued at the head, messy but eager.

Bill had rid himself of the rest of his clothes while Tom had eaten out the redhead, and he was rubbing himself against Tom's backside now with increasing urgency. "Let's fuck," he breathed against Tom's ear.

The redhead pulled off Tom's cock again, pressing her tongue against the slit and lapping up the wetness there for a moment. "How are we going to do this?" she asked.

Bill gave a low, throaty chuckle that made her eyes widen. "You're going to lie back and enjoy yourself, sweetheart," he told her.

"But who...?" she began, and quieted instantly.

Tom knew that his twin was probably fixing her with a _look._ He cleared his throat. "Does it matter?"

She shook her head after a tiny pause. "No, hell no. One after the other, both at once, either; whatever you want to do. You're in charge."

Bill laughed and kissed Tom's shoulder. "At least she realizes it," he said slyly, chuckling again as Tom made a face. He reached over onto the bed where he'd laid what they would need onto a small towel, and handed a condom to Tom.

Tom bit his lip and watched the girl roll onto her back again, fluffing her skirt up over her stomach and struggling with her thong for a moment before tossing it to the side. He tore the condom open and worked it down over his erection, getting between her thighs without further ado.

"You're so hot," she told him; probably her idea of dirty talk as he positioned himself above her and gave her a questioning glance to make sure she was ready.

Tom tried not to laugh and bit his lip instead as he pushed himself into her slippery clenching heat.

"Ohh," she moaned, and Tom's breath hissed between his teeth as he started to pump slowly back and forth.

"You feel so good," he told her, propping himself above her and working in and out with even thrusts. "So...ah!...nice." It was true enough; she definitely felt good around his dick although he was already closing his eyes and thinking of more. Anticipating.

Behind him, Bill sniggered and Tom tried to ignore him. That became rapidly impossible as Bill stroked one finger into the cleft of his ass then pried his way inside.

"Ah," the involuntary exclamation left Tom, and he pressed against the redhead in an instinctive attempt to avoid his twin's lubed, seeking finger. Bill was careful with his nails, so very careful, but still it made Tom flinch.

"Try not to squirm too much," Bill told him, sounding irked. "I'm being careful."

The girl's eyes went wide. "Is he gonna...?"

Tom bit his lip and wallowed in her instead of answering, pushing against her as far as he could go then merely pulsing against her as Bill added a second finger and pressed his face against Tom's spine.

Thrusting against her a little faster, Tom resumed a more normal pace as Bill's fingers drove into him gently but insistently. He cried out and his hips stuttered as Bill brushed against his spot and stroked it carefully, so carefully. Tom rose and fell above the girl pendulum-steady, trying to focus on her fever-bright face and the spill of her red hair so he wouldn't come before Bill even got inside him.

"You want more?" Bill asked, and Tom knew what he was really asking.

"Do it," Tom grunted, and he buried his face in the girl's neck, against her warm, delicately-scented skin. Bill always picked the girls who went for the subtle fragrances, what he called tasteful. Nothing overpowering; simply delectable-smelling. He kissed her neck instead of her mouth. They always wanted kisses. This one seemed to understand, and didn't even try to coax him to her mouth.

There was a crinkling sound behind Tom, and the ever-familiar noise of a condom being rolled down. Tom worked his cock into the girl in a few quick rocks and held still for a moment, panting harder. His skin felt tight, almost prickly, and he could swear his dick was swelling even more at the mere _thought_ of Bill getting inside of him. If he turned his head he'd see Bill stroking more lube over his dick, over the condom, and so Tom couldn't turn his head. He'd be humiliated if he came just from the sight of Bill slicking himself up for him, and Bill sure wouldn't let him forget it.

Bill's sharp nails were at Tom's hips, and Tom was balls-deep in the redhead. They both moaned as Bill got on him, pushing the head of his cock past Tom's meager resistance and mounting him in one slick slide.

"Oh my God," the girl cried out for all of them.

Bill pushed into Tom, pushing him deeper into the girl. "Come on," Bill told him, his hands curving to fit around Tom's hips. He was on his knees behind them and balancing really amazingly well. That might change as Tom began to move and shift again.

Tom was making noises, guttural pleasured noises and maybe someone else was, too, as he did a push-up above the redhead and moved his spread legs to draw his knees up under him a bit more, widening her legs even further. He tried to draw back and Bill moved with him, staying deep inside him. Then Tom moved forward, thrusting inside the redhead, and Bill moved back, pulling out until only the tip was still inside. Like magnets they were drawn back together, hips slamming into alignment, and both Bill and the girl moaned.

Tom had been giving the girl a good steady rhythm before Bill had gotten on him, but now it was as though, with Bill inside him, he was ratcheted up into a higher gear. A more vital pulse beat within him and spurred him on. Sweat had already broken out over his skin but now he was aware of it, and he licked his lip and tasted more sweat, and Bill. Bill draped himself over Tom's back and Tom tried to do all the work for a moment, the muscles in his arms straining as he pushed up and down, up and down, shoving into the pretty redhead as Bill rode his ass with his nails scraping along Tom's sides.

"Are you close?" Tom panted, and he wasn't even sure who he was talking to. The girl tightened around him, her muscles caressing his cock, and he swore and clamped down on Bill as he thrust several short, eager jabs into her clenching heat.

Bill pushed him forward, catching him off balance and Tom groaned, shoving into the redhead again. Every push back was met by a strong thrust from Bill now, and Tom had to work to keep himself braced as he went between the two, fucking and getting fucked, giving and taking it. Bill was finding a good rhythm, pumping into Tom and setting the pace for all of them. He laid his weight on Tom's back and rolled his hips, sunk into Tom at the deepest point.

Tom moaned again, eyes fixed on the girl below him as he took almost all Bill's weight. He pressed into the redhead to the rhythm Bill was giving him, short and shallow, increasingly urgent. His toes were curling and his arms were shaking and he wanted so, so badly to come and yet he didn't want it to stop, either.

"Oh...oh..." The girl's eyes were wide open and she was watching him, watching them as she panted in short bursts and her face screwed up into an ecstatic expression.

Bill kissed Tom's neck and reared back on his knees again. His hands squeezed Tom's sides as he drove his hips forward, screwing into Tom at a quick relentless pace that let Tom know he was pursuing his pleasure now, regardless of Tom's.

Tom grunted and worked over the girl harder, driving into her and making her yelp. Her warm soft thighs squeezed to either side of him.

"Come on, come on," Bill chanted, pushing into him from behind, raking delicately down Tom's back from shoulders toward his waist, then grabbing his waist and thrusting a little harder, more demanding.

Tom could only shake his head, the muscles in his arms jumping with tension as he thrust forward into the redhead and then back onto Bill's pulsing dick. "Fuck," he swore aloud. Bill felt enormous tonight, or maybe it had been too long. He was so used to making himself wait until Bill reached climax first, he almost _couldn't_ come now. With Bill's weight behind him, he didn't think he could brace himself on one arm and get a thumb on the girl's clit to get her off faster.

The redhead pressed her hips up against him and her eyes fluttered. "Oh, God, oh my God!" she screamed hoarsely, then a wordless, drawn-out cry left her as she arched up against Tom, clutching at his shoulders.

Bill thrust into Tom faster and panted in his ear. He clung to Tom now with arms and legs, riding him as Tom pounded into the girl below them. "Tom...Tom..." Bill moaned. "Fuck, you're so tight."

Tom couldn't wait anymore. The girl was still tightening around him in the most fantastic spasms and Bill's dick felt as though it wasn't merely hitting but _drilling_ his prostate and between the two of them, they were reducing him to a writhing mess. His breath sobbed out and he bit down on his lip, hard, to avoid calling out anything at all as he came in a fantastic rush, working his hips against the girl and rolling back to meet Bill at the apex.

"Yes, yes!" Bill was crying out ecstatically, tensing against him as Tom filled the condom. "Oh, so good. So, so good." He rubbed his sweaty face against Tom's shoulder and hugged his waist hard.

Tom did his level best not to collapse atop the redhead, but his arms were wobbling.

"So good," he repeated Bill's last thought, hazy, focusing in on the girl's pale green eyes and her curling, pleased smile.

"Mm," she responded, tightening her thighs around him briefly.

Tom's head dipped as Bill slumped against him. Before he could wriggle uncomfortably to let him know the weight was getting to be too much, Bill was rolling off to the side flashing bare arse as he made a long arm for the cigarettes on the nightstand.

"Oh, my God," Bill said, sounding invigorating. "That hit the spot."

Tom could only grunt as he lowered himself to the bed at last, settling to the other side of the redhead who smoothed her skirt down and brought her knees up.

"That was amazing," the redhead said fervently. 

Tom nodded and reached out a hand for the lit cigarette that Bill was already passing him.

By the time the cigarette was spent, the redhead was up off the bed and searching for her shoes, and Bill had pulled on Tom's boxers.

"Thank you," Bill told her sincerely, giving her a million-dollar smile.

Tom suppressed a snigger. He knew part of Bill's gratitude stemmed from the fact that the girl hadn't tried to overstay her welcome, or asked for another round. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, popping his ears and making his eyes water, and reached for a fold of duvet to cover himself until he realized the hotel door wouldn't have a clear line of sight for his naked self.

It was Bill's room, so it was Bill who got up to show her to the door, a hand petting her lower back just above her ass.

"I really had fun," the redhead told him. "I'd love it if you'd call me if you're in town again."

"That's nice, sweetheart," Bill replied, giving her a little wave, neither of which was a responsive answer.

Tom scratched himself, got rid of the used condom, and gave serious thought to showering.

"Oh! I never even got to see her tits!" Bill exclaimed as he reappeared around the corner from the entryway. "Shit. Next time."

"You never call me 'sweetheart,'" Tom remarked, as Bill sauntered back to the bed wearing only Tom's boxers and a euphoric smile.

"Tomi," Bill said, chiding. He flopped onto the bed beside him and poked a finger into his navel.

At least, he started to. Tom's immediate and humiliatingly involuntary response was to shriek like a girl and curl up in defense of his ticklish bits.

Bill only laughed, the bastard, and jumped on him, trying to fight for the upper hand but Tom hadn't been pumping iron for nothing. He rolled his twin and they settled the match with a tongue-wrestle. This time Tom won, and nibbled on Bill's lip until he moaned and ran his tongue along Tom's mouth.

"Of course I don't call you 'sweetheart,'" Bill said, a little breathless, when they broke from it at last. "You have a _name_. They're all just sweetheart, but you're my Tomi."

"I'll take it," Tom decided, as though he had a choice.

Bill grinned at him and batted his eyelashes, giving him an alluring look. Followed by a wriggle.

Now came the part of the evening that Tom had _really_ been looking forward to. First climax out of the way, Bill would be so sweet and pliant that he'd let Tom roll him, but with enough leftover energy sizzling through him to let them last for a long time.

"Tom?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Bill trailed his hand down Tom's bare back and sought out Tom's so-recently fucked hole, burying a finger to the knuckle. "You can go again, right?"

Tom groaned and buried his head in the pillow beside Bill's head. "Um..."

"No condom this time," Bill added enticingly.

"Fuck," Tom moaned; he was suddenly glad Bill was so insistent about getting his own way, because since they'd so-recently started doing _this_ , he'd found he liked it a whole lot more than he ever thought he would, but it was impossible to ask for. "All right, whatever, let's do it again."

Bill's brilliant smile almost made up for bottoming twice in one night. Almost. Tom promised himself to pay Bill back, with interest, in the morning.

+end+


End file.
